


Lost in Darkness

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Depression, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, On the surface, Pain, Suicidal Thoughts, idk man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sans is hurt and can't get out of bed if he wanted to, but he's also depressed. He must be saved from the greatest danger, himself, before it's too late.





	Lost in Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wakes up, but to an unfamiliar place. There's also been a misunderstanding.

_It's so bright._

Everything passed by in a blur; Sans could barely tell the difference of when he was awake and when he was asleep. Everything hurt so much, it felt like he was crumbling away. It was like the entire world was spinning; he could dust and explode and melt all at the same time. 

_It hurt so much._

The voices might be the most painful. In his half delirious state it was like he was constantly being plunged through water; it made his skull pound. There was also a constant beeping that was like hammers all across his body. 

_Just make it stop._

He couldn't take this anymore. He just wanted to die; just let this all end. Sans knew he was never that strong, but he had never been forced to face it head on like this. He wouldn't last another minute. He was going to die. 

_I'm so tired._

It wouldn't stop. Sans had thought that at least the pain would dull, but it stayed right there with him the whole time. It felt like he was going insane like this. It was nothing but black and white and pain- how long had he even been here? 

\---

A high pitched ringing was the only sound he heard when Sans finally saw something other than white hot pain. After a few painful grunts it quieted enough for him to hear that stupid beeping that had been plaguing him for what felt like forever. 

He almost panicked when he realized everything was still white, but he managed to calm down a moment later. 

...He was in a hospital. 

Sans tried turning his head, but another wave of dizziness came over him. And he squeezed his eyes shut; that just made it worse. He whimpered quietly. _stars_  he was so pathetic. 

He could barely think through the pain. His head was spinning so much it felt like he  _was going to pass out stars no._

No no no. Not again. Sans forced his body to move, trembling under the sudden pain shooting through him like knives stabbing through his bones. The beeping kept getting louder and louder and suddenly the voices were back. 

Everything went black.

\---

The next time Sans woke, all he heard was the beeping. It was faster than last time. 

His skull felt like it was full of cotton; of course, everything still hurt. 

He groaned and forced his blurry vision to the left. He was temporarily blinded by violent colors; blue and red swam through his vision as yellow struck him into a headache. Sans groaned quietly and let his head fall to the right instead. He was relieved no colors greeted him, but almost a little disappointed that all he found in it's place to be grey and white. 

His head seemed to clear a little after a moment and it felt a little easier to comprehend his surroundings. 

There was a small table right beside his head; it had a few medicine bottles on it, and a note. It hurt too much to read it, so Sans let it be. There was a small desk in the corner, stacked with papers and organized down to the tiny red paper clip on the edge. There was a window beside it, but Sans couldn't see anything out of it besides the top of a tree and the sky to frame it. The colors he had seen earlier had probably been flowers. 

...but why was he in the hospital? Nothing made sense. He didn't even know what had happened. 

Sans had the mild desire to laugh; the only reason he didn't was that it felt like it would hurt more if he did. 

After a few moments of trying to remember through the migraine, he gave up and let the darkness overtake him once more.

\---

Sans was woken by the sound of noisy scratching. It didn't have a rhythm like the beeping, so he couldn't tune it out. He forced himself to look to the sound (thankfully not in the direction of the flowers; they were mocking him) and let his eyes widen as he saw Papyrus there, scrawling over the papers. 

"...pa-" Sans had to cut himself off as he was overtaken by coughing. The tall skeleton was leaning over him instantly. Pap looked like shit. 

Dark circles were highlighted under his eyes and his usual grin was now set in a firm frown of worry. He was missing his usual battle body and was instead dressed in an old orange hoodie and jeans. at least his scarf was still there...

Sans was eventually rolled to his side. Once the coughing subsided enough he found a cup of water held just in front of his face. He tried to drink, but it was too hard to move. Papyrus had already raised the bed it seemed. The cup was held to his mouth and Sans took a couple long swallows before coughing again. 

"Pa- papyrus. Wh... where... where are we?" Sans's confusion doubled as his brother suddenly gaped at him before running halfway to the door, back, and then sprinting down the hall. Sans could only stare at the doorway as Pap's thundering footsteps echoed down the hall.  

After a moment a curious nurse poked her head in. "u-um... is everything okay? There's no fire?"

"uh... nope. Sorry 'bout that." Sans felt exhaustion already tugging at him. his voice felt scratchy and unfamiliar. The nurse's hair was curly and standing up on her head like a tower; it reminded him of a bird's nest. He chuckled to himself at the thought of the nurse wandering around and caring for patients while birds shitted in her hair.

He asked where he was. 

Bird poop ventured further into the room and clasped her hands together nervously, "It's a hospital... are you feeling okay?" She moved to the end of his bed and began looking over a clipboard he hadn't seen earlier. Her face went pale from whatever she saw there. Sans wasn't sure he wanted to know what was there. 

"I kinda- kinda meant which hospital, but uh-" Sans was interrupted as Papyrus was suddenly back in the room, a flustered doctor tripping unprofessionally onto the ground beside him. He had probably been trying to keep up with Papyrus's long strides. 

The doctor stood quickly and brushed himself off, coughing awkwardly. "Hello, Sans. My name is Doctor Elms. How are you feeling?" His face seemed too red. 

"uh... I'm confused. what's going on." The only thing he was really worried about was the fact that Papyrus wasn't giving him a hug or pacing- or even talking. He wasn't even smiling or tearing up; something was really wrong. It was almost like his brother was replaced by an emotionless robot.

Elms cleared his throat, "well, there was an accident... apparently you were at the park with your brother and you tripped and fell down a..."

Sans stopped listening. he remembered clearly now.

What happened wasn't an accident in the slightest. 

He felt a sudden ringing in his skull as he was swamped with emotions he couldn't handle. Betrayal. Anger. Fear. 

When he finally tuned back in, it was from Papyrus's crimson gloves gripping his shoulders, "...huh?"

Papyrus looked closely at him; it was obvious he wasn't okay. 

Bird Poop and Elm whispered something before the doctor put a careful hand on Pap's shoulder, "maybe he should get some rest." he murmured. 

Papyrus looked like he would protest, but instead he just sighed and straightened, backing up so the doctor would have more room. Sans tensed when he got closer, but all that happened was the bed being lowered so he could sleep. 

Bird Poop put a comforting hand on Pap's shoulder and led him outside. The last thing Sans had time to realize before he was gone were the bandages wrapped around his brother's neck. 

\---

When Sans woke next, Papyrus wasn't there. He didn't know whether to be relieved to be away from the impostor or disappointed. All he could do was drown himself in his own suffocating thoughts.

Did Papyrus know what he was actually trying to do? Would he tell anyone about that? and... what were those bandages? Oh stars. Did Papyrus lose his voice? Or break something? He didn't talk at all last time. But it could also be something temporary. Right? 

...Fuck. This was all so messed up. 

Sans grunted in pain as he forced himself to sit up. Pain shot up his spine and he fell back down, writhing as he waited for it to subside. 

When it faded to an ache he wasn't sure what to do with himself. No one was here and he couldn't really reach anything other than... the buttons to move the bed and to call for help. He sort of wanted to pull a bunch of plugs and see how easy it would be to die without them working. 

...but he didn't. He wondered why, but then gave up. It wasn't worth it to try and think of reasons to live, so he would just exist and fuck up the world until he worked up the courage to die again. 

For now he could just consume resources that other's deserved more than him. Once he got out of here he could waste it all by dying. 

Sans wondered how long he had been sleeping. It was enough to not feel like passing out, but he sure as hell didn't feel like staying awake more than five minutes. Being awake meant he had to think, and if he thought about anything more than how to piss off Papyrus he wouldn't move again for the next week. 

Sans forced his fingers to clench. There wasn't much pain in just that; he did it again and limb by limb, tensing his body. There was already an ache there, but he ignored it. Slowly he tried sitting up again. 

He fell back on the bed with a huff. He wondered briefly if he could call Bird Poop to help him up. He probably could, actually, but then he'd have to tell her where he was trying to go. That would backfire and give him hell. Sans found his mind wandering back to when Bird Poop had initially came in and paled at the clipboard. What had even happened to him? 

Nothing made sense and he hated it. Sans always knew he was never the one in control, but having it constantly thrown in his face just made everything worse. Should he laugh or cry or just disappear? None of those were really possible anymore; by now he was just an emotionless husk without goals or desires. 

How many people knew about what happened? Sans knew everyone whether it be in passing or after spilling each other's guts, drunk at two in the morning. No doubt someone was going to show up soon; hell they probably already did. 

Sans rolled to his side (away from the flowers) and suddenly recognized something other than the desk. It looked like his mini fridge from home. What has it doing here then? 

...whatever. Nothing made sense and no one would answer his questions until he was better anyway. Might as well just wait; he couldn't do anything anyways. 

He returned to the dark of sleep. 

\---

A few days of waking alone, besides the nurses, Sans woke to more uneven scratching, as well as small huffs of quick breath. He thought he was making them for a moment before he realized Papyrus was here and he was crying. Sans called out to him, but nothing came out except for a dull croak. He cleared his throat and tried again; this time Papyrus jerked his head up and was immediately out of his seat. 

Sans asked what was wrong, but the tall skeleton just shook his head and leaned over his smaller frame. He was offered a glass of water, but he pushed it aside and tried again to ask what was making him cry. He hated seeing Papyrus cry more than anything. 

Sans hadn't realized Undyne was in the room until he saw her join Papyrus in leaning over his bed. She looked like shit too. 

"Pap, give him some space." She muttered, pulling at his shoulder. They backed away slowly.

"Will someone  _please_ tell me what's going on already." Sans growled, struggling to sit up.

"lay down, nerd. You're gonna kill yourself like that." 

Sans gave up and let himself fall. Was her wording a coincidence or did she know something?

Undyne sighed, falling into Papyrus's desk chair, "You know that dried up river in the park? You fell down there and cracked your skull open." She stated it bluntly enough that Sans went blank for a moment. "You're lucky Pap knows healing magic. You should be  _grateful_ punk." Her tired gaze sharpened into an icy glare, "your own  _brother_ almost died trying to save your  _lazy ass_ from  _dusting_ _!"_

They all knew she would've gone on if Papyrus hadn't been pulling insistently on her sleeve. Sans wished he had gotten to hear all of what she had to say, "hey, uh. When you're delirious and dusting you don't really have a choice." 

"It's your own fault for not being careful!" Undyne snapped. 

Everyone was quiet when Papyrus suddenly shoved a paper in her face. She glared at it for a moment before sighing, "I know. Just... I know." 

Papyrus offered her a hand she ignored; they walked to the door together. Undyne looked back with a scowl, "get some sleep, nerd. You look like shit." 

"...Right back at ya." Sans told the closed door. 

This visit did nothing but remind him what a piece of shit he was, but he already knew that. Hell, he already knew all of what he'd been told. Sans decided that his questions didn't matter anymore; he had to find a way out of here. He had to finish the job he failed to do. Permanently. It was his permanent vacation. 


End file.
